Glaring Arrival
Glaring Arrival is the 5th episode of (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Plot When Solanda creates a new monster of Dark and Rock Named Darkracken, when Gladion went to confront Ash if he sees the honor of the Avengers, Izzy shows up and the two are reveal to be old schoolmates from Izzy’s Old school and secrets are reveal between the two. Story In the forest, Izzy and Ash are traingbeach other in Lightspeed martial arts. ”Okay Ash use your instincts to sense wear our Pokémon are about to attack.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash feels nervous. ”Are you sure Izzy this will work?” Ash says as he looks at her. Izzy looks at him. ”Trust me Ash it’ll work to make you confutable watch me how I sense an attack is going to happen it’s like how I sense a monster is coming when I’m not in HQ.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash sees Izzy relax as she stands still and doing ponytail on her hair by wrapping her own hair around and when she finished she sense an attack, she uses her battle stick and reflect them back at once and flips over and finally did her final strike, Ash is so amaze. ”Man that was sweet moves you just did by staying focus when you were doing a Ponytail can’t wait to try my sense of my instincts.” Ash says as he is so amaze by her performance. Izzy looks at her watch. ”Oh man we’ve better head to school or else will be late will practice more after now Common.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash laughs and the two race to school, As a Shadowmon sees them and went to report Salanda But was interrupted by a kid with his Lycanroc in Midnight form as he demands it to tell him about who is the one given a medal to honor him or her from the Avengers as it sniffs out the trail. (Theme Song) Episode 5: Glaring Arrival At school, the others are eating lunch as Izzy feels strange Inside about her skills as a Ranger I’m hoping to defeat Salanda. Lillie sees how glum Izzy is and decided to cheer her up. ”Hey Guys someone have Saw a Trainer stopped a Shadowmon who was spying behind a bush and uses its Lycanroc that it’s in Midnight form and defeat it between two bushes and pine trees.” Lillie says as she looks at them. Izzy spits out her drink and Ash swallows up. ”Um did this Trainer have fought that foot soldier behind the bushes and trees where I do my Pokémon Lightspeed Training where I do my margial arts skills and to teach you guys how to practice those Lightspeed Rescue moves.” Izzy Says as she looks at her. They’re surprised by this and realized that someone almost spotted Izzy and Ash Training And thinks Izzy is a craze fighter. ”Okay so that means we should be extra careful while Training Izzy In the woods.“ Ash says as he looks at her. Izzy nods. After school is over, Ash and Izzy walk to practice Ash’s sensing instincts as Izzy fees glum. ”Hey Iz is something wrong.” Ash asked as he looks at her. Izzy looks at him. ”Yeah just feel so guilty for almost getting us caught.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash puts his arm around Izzy’s shoulder. ”Hey Iz Don’t let it be affected on your mission to protect Alola from Solanda and her clan from rising the king of the shadows.” Ash says as he looks at her. Izzy feels proud. At The Shadow fortress. Incinerage hears about the Trainer who destroyed the Shawdowmon. ”Uh that mysterious Trainer and his Pokémon destroyed our foot soldier.” Incinerage says as he looks at them. Salanda looks at him. “Forget about who destroyed our foot soldier that Lycanroc midnight form gave me an idea for a new monster to destroy the Rangers it’ll be a Wolf like monster with Dark and Rock Power and it’ll be unstoppable for the Rangers to destroy.” Salanda Says as she looks at them. In their training session near the ocean, Ash learns to uses his instincts when blocking Izzy’s Rockruff’s Rock throw. “Wait ago Ash, now let’s try your defense with me when I used my powers with me invisible when I do it.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash is surprised. ”Really Z, are you should you want to do that the last time you go Invisible power training the Shadowmon think you were a ghost.” Ash says as he looks at Izzy. Izzy looks at him. ”I’m sure I’ll be extra careful and I’m not gonna let anyone think I’m a ghost now let’s try it, try to doge my Power balls.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. As Izzy goes invisible and she hides in the woods as Ash’s senses her Shadow ball and Energy ball as he dodges each one while she is invisible, as they keep training each other as Ash sees the Trainer with the Lycanroc as he knows him. ”Izzy be careful.” Ash shouts as he calls to her. Izzy gets startled by the Midnight form as she ran back as she dived into the river as The Trainer missed the her as Ash gets her out from the water. ”Phew that was too close I think we shouldn’t have gone to far into the woods I think we should head back to the sea to clean up.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash agrees they head back to the training Session. Izzy gets out her two Eevee. ”Wow you’ve got two Eevee I have no idea you have two.” Ash says as he looks at her. Izzy looks at him as she picks up her first one. ”Yes I’ve got this first one when I was little before I’ve caught her sister I’ve named my first one Ella and just call this one Eevee, Ella And Eevee are both special to me I’ve play with them with my other Pokémo and the Pokémon in Wilma wisdom forest all day they make me feel special and I’ve used them in my Battle when I’m at my old school the kids are so amaze on what I do with my team to get stronger and I’ve got help from a kid who is studying at my old school from Alola.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash looks at her. ”Whoa a kid went to your school from Alola so cool what was his name Izzy.” Ash says as he looks at her. Izzy looks at him. ”Well I don’t remember his name since he left school the day after my brother died, we’ve used to be good friends even we did acted awkward to each other he sometimes called my Z due to my full name Izabella with the Z and he would recognized me by my ribbon I’ve won during a Contest for our school we do Battles and contest a lot to improve are skills as Trainers kids at my school called me the top trainer by my working skills, and when Xavier dies I’ve kept my self isolated from anyone and become worried and that’s when I’ve last saw him.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash looks at her. ”Sorry for your fall out for your friend Z, probably you’ll meet him again now your in Alola.” Ash says as he tries to cheer up Izzy. Izzy seems happy to have a friend by her side. Izzy just remembered she needed to get some more Eevee treats for Eevee. ”Ash can you watch over my Eevee while I’ll get her some more Eevee treats I’ll go get them at the house I’ll be back in a min.“ Izzy Says as she looks at him. As she, Butterfree, Rocky, Blaze and Ella went to get the treats for her Eevee as Ash feels good to be With Eevee for a while, as he didnt Know that the same Trainer saw Ash and Izzy talking and gets a little frustrated when he thinks that Izzy and Ash are Boyfriend and Girlfriend. At 2:00 Pm Izzy returns back with the Treats. ”I’m back it took me a min to find my Eevee treats but i found it.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash seems good. ”Wow those treats are shaped like Eevee and Ella I’m pretty sure Eevee likes them so much, and did you change your clothes.” Ash says as he looks at the treats and then at izzy. Izzy looks at him as she looks pretty in her Red Vest, Red Shirt, Blue jeans and her Red with Pink stripes sneakers. ”Oh yeah i changed into my Outfit when I was little into my teenage size to make me feel like I’m still an awesome girl From Pokémon Training Academy And here is my first ribbon I’ve earned from the Fallabour City from Hoenn it’s so special I‘ve Always wear it on my hair to make me have confidence.“ Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash seems amaze from her childhood past as he Puts her Ribbon on the side of her hair to make it special. As they’re about to leave they encounter Shadowmon. ”Ash Get back let me and Eevee handle it.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash agrees and gets back. Izzy gets out her Morpher. ”LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!” Izzy shouts as she morphs into her Red Ranger form. The Shadowmon attack her but she quickly did a double kick and a side kick. ”Okay better let my friends know where I am.” Red Ranger says as she dials her message to her Teammates as she continued to fight them. ”Alright time for a Mega Punch Hiyah.“ Res Ranger Says as she activates her Mega Kick And kicks some Shadowmon as they retreated. Red Ranger feels relax now as she demorphs her Teammates arrived and found the area clears. ”Man Izzy handle those foot soldiers by herself she is quick kick.” Blue Ranger says as he looks at them. Pink Ranger looks at them. ”Yes Izzy is one tough girl when she handles those foot soldiers when she is training.” Pink Ranger says as she looks at them. Izzy looks at them. ”It’s find Guys it was just a little foot soldiers taken care of I’ve probably should head back to Ash’s Place I don’t want anyone to worry where I have been so see Yeah Guys.” Izzy Says as she looks at them and leaves with Ash and the others. As they walk back home they see some people around with a Trainer. ”Oh no those are my old school mates from the Academy.” Izzy Says as she hides behind Ash’s Back. Ash looks at her. “So why are you afraid to see your old classmates again they know your the top trainer and you’ve been given a medal from Fury for your bravery in Age of Ultron film what can happened.” Ash says as he looks at her. Izzy looks at him. ”Well I‘m Pretty sure I don’t want my old partner to see me hear in Alola as a new student here and having my old schoolmates here visiting Alola could leave me awkwardness between me and my old partner because when we were little i’ve may have a crush on him and who is that Trainer with that Midnight form Lycanroc.” Izzy Says as she looks at him. Ash is surprised on what Izzy says. ”Oh my gosh it’s my rival in Alola, Gladion just stay here while I deal with this on why he’s with your old Classmates.” Ash says as he looks at her. Izzy becomes nervous when she hears that name as she remembers him To be her Partner as her Eevee comes out of her arms and ran to him as Izzy chases her. Characters Rescue Rangers Villains Trivia G